A Shinigami's opposite
by Wammy-boys
Summary: What happens to the pure who are killed by the deathnote? Matt/Mello/Near friendship fic, contains OC, please enjoy :


**Disclaimer: i would like to stress that the characters that appear in this fanfiction are the work of their respective owners, i am simply a star-struck fan :)  
**  
**  
Take off**

It's a terrible day to fly.

This was my first thought as i braised myself and took off into the monstrous rain. Pale white wings, much like snow, spread out behind me, graceful as a dancer on her toes. My wings were not feathered, or else i would not be flying in this weather, but more bat like, i must say made it a damn sight easier to get about with rather than drag sloppy wet wings wherever you went.

I willed peace to find me in this oddly relaxing journey above the harsh and gray storm clouds, which lay just an arms reach beneath me. Come on peace!  
I sighed; I had sensed their calls before i heard them, thus shattering the ever shrinking hope for tranquility.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" That was Kathrine, ever the one to allow emotions to get the best of her.

"IT'S A LOST CAUSE!" Penelope...always was looking out for me.

I could not allow them to talk me out of it. Ignoring their increasing crys i sped forwards before making a dramatic, full speed, vertical descent downwards, dodging the angry clouds as best i could with the wet rain whipping me in the face. It amazed me how rain could do that, i was going the same way it was, but no it'll attack me anyway, it's as if the rain has a personal vendetta with every moving thing on the ground that was surly to appear below.

That's when it happened, Lenore, the fastest flyer out of us all crashed into my side at full force, sending us both spiraling off at odd angles. I had barely managed to get my body upright before she was hovering in my face.

She was a short but beautiful looking woman, perfect frame, well all of us did. Now don't confuse us with angels, because were not, stupid stuck up little ... ech hem ... Rose's wings were alot like mosketio wings, with the four wings that kinda hum when moving, yeah those ones. I'm afraid, even with my practically endless time, insectology never really caught my attention.

'Humming' as i shall now call it, she moved to my face, she placed two perfectly slender hands on one perfectly shaped hip. "Do you even have a plan, Eleanor?" Her voice was skeptical as she stared me down. I note her wings change to gray, as if unsure of my actions, unsure wither or not to be black or white.

I answered back, my heart spoke as me "NO, i don't, BUT I CAN'T JUST SIT THERE AND LET IT HAPPEN!" Being what we were, there was no distinctive tone to our voices, nothing to distinguish my voice as, well, mine...( if this was a radio show you would be most confused).  
Rose heaved a sigh, it was an exasperated and sleepy sigh, and she knew she could not sway me on this, it was a loser's sigh.

"Look, just come back, ok, even if it takes you 1000 years, come back" I could just make out the shilowets of two feathered flyers heading towards where we were floating. "Oh, and try to stay out of trouble, not change to much, i don't want to come get your ass out of trouble again" She added as an after thought, smiling.

This huge feeling of acceptance washed over me, i was afraid i would be pulled under with the current. I saluted her and winked, a playful wink "I'll do my best" and with that i was gone again, just before i left ear shot i could hear the exhausted gasps of my friends.

3...2...1...

"SHE DIDN'T EVEN WAIT!!!" I couldn't help myself i laughed, whizzing past great colossal clouds. Ah... peace at last.

It took longer than i had originally thought for the great city to show itself, but man it was worth the flight. I wished i could have caught it on film, bursting threw the last cloud i 'she' see's it, the great man made jungle, made up of gizmos and thing a ma bobs, all lit up like a sign post 'WE'RE DOWN HERE' it screamed.

Beautiful.

That was the only word to describe what it looked like to me, the old world...i was like a moth to a lamp, unable to leave but knowing the almost certain peril to come.  
I shook my head to get rid of unwanted thoughts, as if i could get ride of them Goal first, then sight-seeing.

I pin-pointed Wammys Orphanage, and not to far away from it a dark ally. I slowed my pace till i came to a stop above the ally way, folded in my winds and smell, god it was wonderful, the smell of cigaret smoke and back ally Winchester, ah. It kindof reminded me of...living.

Anyway, checklist go.

1. Make it to earth alive – cheek  
2. Disguise as orphan

Woo Hoo...morphing time. As if knowing, my body morphed itself into that of a 12 year old girl. I'd have to wait for a mirror to see what my face looked like.  
Hum, no bad, dark faded jeans, boot cut, my favorite. Black and white striped t-shirt, loosely fitting my rather slim form, and sneakers, white ones. With all the added weight of the cloths i suddenly found myself feeling heavy, i guess that's what happens when you wear nothing but a light blue gown for over 50 years.  
Mid-length hair flew down my back like silk, curiosity killed the cat, but i guess that's why they have 9 lives, i pulled my hair to my front, blond. How odd, I've never been blond before. Well better get going, I've got about half an hour journey before me till i get to Wammys.

With that i was off, i left the foreboding ally way and into a bright crowd of people. Just ordinary people, with somewhere to go or something to do. As i walked my wings disintegrated behind me and a black leather suitcase appeared at my side. I could only guess its contence, but from the feel of the handle i could tell money would be no issue during my stay in this world.

Little pot holes in the sidewalk hindered my speed as i steadily grew inpatiant.I was juggling around the idea of getting out my wings and just flying away. In the end the desire to arrive faster and less damp over ran the want to see the wonderful sights in the early morning rain.

Leaping up my wings re-materialized on my back, and before i could fly off screaming was heard. I froze, no nobody can see me, unless, NO!  
I spun round, there on the other side of the road was a child, no older that 4 pointing and staring at me, halting his mother who had begun to look worried. Please, please no.

I gently flew over to him, "are you an angle" he asked me, getting his words mixed up. Tears were running down my face as i smiled at him.  
"Yes, yes i am, and your going to see more angels soon" I pushed my index finger onto his nose and he laughed a joyful uncaring laugh. "Bye" i grinned at him and flew off. The child waved at me as i flew off. No one else even battered an eye at me as i made my way to Wammys, tears being washed away by the rain, which had grown calm and forgiving.  
Right...  
1. Make it to earth alive – check  
2. Disguise as orphan – check  
3. Secure sleeping arrangements within Nates room

Well 3 and 4 could be done at the same time i told myself as i finally stopped infront of Wammys huge ock wooden doors. Wings away, visible to everyone, right i was ready to face my doom, well ready to face them anyhow.  
Felling confident i lifted my hand and BANG, BANG, BANG. Silence for inside, i could tell everyone was shocked into silence, it was not often they got a knock at the door.

Waiting...i hate waiting.

Well seeing as no one was going to let me in, even Roger stood still inside, i guess i could kick in the door. Lasting impression here we go.

CRASH  
Bingo i was in.

"Forgive me, but you would be?" Ah 'Mr' Roger was the fist to speak.

"I'm an orphan, and i was told this was where the smart people go" What i had said seemed to startle many, however that might have been due to the fact that i was grinning as i said it.

I'm sure you too would be shocked if a soaking wet orphan, pulling along an expensive suitcase stormed into your living area asking 'is this where the smart people go?'. Juts because they are genius' they should react differently.

On another note, i noted that my voice had a slight Japanese accent, like i had learned Japanese and had been speaking it for too long to remember what an English accent was, i kept my cool, not letting them know i was unused to hearing my 'own' voice.

"OI!" Mello. Target number 2 found, I'm sure the others weren't far away. "What makes you think you're good enough?" That's it Mello, eliminate any possible threats. I turned slowly, stopping to star at him.

"I don't know 'Mello' i guess we'll have to see in the test tomorrow" I placed emphasis on his name, making it obvious i knew it was not his real one. Walking past him to get to the stairs, I whispered to him as i passed "we're going to be 'best friends' ".  
He was so shocked, so shook to his core that the dropped his bar of chocolate that was previously on it's way to his mouth, and that in turn stunned everyone else, even Near, the little white kid in the corner seamed to be surprised, even though one could never have guessed from his facial expressions. Target number 1 found.

"Don't worry Mr. Roger I'll bunk with Near, seeing as his room is the only one with a free bed, room 28" Poor Roger was to stunned at what had happened in his nicely run orphanage to even acknowledge that he was being spoken to. "Is that ok, Near?" Even if i was to act like this on the first meeting, i would still be kind, well as kind as i could.

"That is perfectly fine" Near spoke with a dull tone and emotionless face, that however i did not look at, i looked at his hands instead, they were still, unmoving, meaning i had his whole attention, even if he wished not to look this way.

"Very well then" Stomping up the stairs i left muddy foot prints as i ascended the cream carpeted stairs, bringing me a glare from the cleaner.

A few moments later, i re-appeared in the middle of the stairs, where the cleaner was washing my foot prints off the carpet. The chatter stopped as the children spotted me, i could pick out Matt holding back Mello, target 3 found. I could guess they were talking about me. I bend down and started helping the cleaner, "Sorry about this" i told the cleaner, meaning it, i did not wish for my presence to cause grief to anyone.  
However this seamed to be the icing on the cake for everyone as they simply started at me, i guess no one helped the help here.

"Thankyou" the previously glaring cleaner smiled at me and we got to work.

4. Leave lasting impression at Wammys – check

**Please tell me what you think, Flames are not appreciated, but not ignored. **


End file.
